Problem: To get to school each morning, Michael takes a horse 13.12 miles and a car 10.21 miles. In total, the journey takes 28.2 minutes. How many miles is Michael's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Michael travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on car = total distance. ${1}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ Michael travels 23.33 miles in total.